Alesfic: #4 - Storm in France
by Ryoko
Summary: A terrible storm comes and Es needs to take shelter. She goes into Al's hotel and the "first time" happens.


Title: Storm in France  
Author: Ryoko  
E-mail: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: R  
  
Alesfic#4- their first time...enjoy and review!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Storm in France  
  
  
"Terrible storms will be approaching Paris tonight. Take safe shelter immediately." the French weather girl said from the TV. Aladdin finished his supper and figured that he should go tell Esmeralda.   
The problem in the past had seemed to be forgotten. It had been more then a month ago. It would often come up in his mind, but he would always solve it as being some 'friendly' kiss...meaning nothing. He hadn't seen her since it happened and because of the situation, he figured everything would be fine between them. He grabbed his hotel key and headed out towards her tent.  
  
Right when he reached her tent, a terrible gust of wind blew and Esmeralda came outside.   
"Aladdin!" she exclaimed holding her hand over her forehead as to shield herself from the wind. Aladdin did the same and walked closer to her while another wind raged.  
"We have to get out of here! There is going to be a terrible-" The wind knocked Esmeralda's whole tent down.   
"My tent!" she shouted. It was still moving while on its side. Aladdin grabbed her arm.  
"Where's your sister...and that goat?" He seemed to be yelling over the loud wind bellows. Esmeralda glanced at the tent then quickly responded.  
"Uh, I think they're at Belle's house..." she smirked. Aladdin's eyebrows narrowed.   
"Well okay...I guess-" The wind almost blew them off their feet. Esmeralda clutched tightly to Aladdin's vest. "Let's get inside somewhere safe!" He lead her in the direction of his hotel wondering where her sister and the goat really were.   
  
Once they left, the twin Esmeralda bursted out from the clothy covers of the overturned tent. Djali baahed a few times and Esmeralda untangled his horns from the tent's roof.   
"ESMERALDA!" she yelled. "Where is she???" she questioned while scanning the area. Djali looked around too. "Oh well...she's a big girl...she knows the way to Belle's house. Come on Djali." They headed in the other direction to where Belle's house was. They often went there when there were storms or terrible rains.   
  
  
Aladdin fiddled with the hotel key nervously and finally got the door open. Esmeralda quickly let herself in, and took a good look at where he was staying. Aladdin started scratching the back of his head.  
"Wow!" she exclaimed. "This is where you stay?!" she said touching every thing in the room. To the left there was a TV and a small couch. Not too far behind them was a small kitchen area. There was a window to the right of that. On the back wall was the bathroom door. Straight across from the main door was a king size bed. To the right of that was a wine cabinet. And to the right of the main door was a clothing closet.   
  
"Uh..." Aladdin started to stutter while still scratching his head. "There...there's only..." he was pointing straight across with his other hand. Esmeralda looked over to the bed. "Ah well...I'm sure the storm will be over soo-" KRACKABOOM!!! roared the thunder and a huge zap of lightning struck down. Aladdin started to sweat. "There's only...only one...only one....bed..." Aladdin finally spit out.  
"Aw, that's okay." Esmeralda started as she rubbed her hands on the soft sheets. "I don't snore!" She jumped on the bed and started to laugh.   
"Uh,..." he stammered. He closed his eyes trying to think of what to do while scratching his head once again.   
"There..." Esmeralda started. Aladdin opened his eyes and saw her standing next to the bed in her pretty white petticoat. "I'm all ready for bed...how bout you?" she said in a sultry tone. Aladdin gulped loudly.  
  
The night sky was incredibly dark and the rain and thunder and bright flashes of lightning continued on and on. Aladdin stared out the window while Esmeralda continued to examine his hotel room. Eventually, Esmeralda tired out and hopped into the left side of the bed. Aladdin grew weary too and removed his vest before crawling in to the far, far right of the king sizer.  
  
  
Early in the morning he woke up to the sound of a loud crash. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up. He saw a light coming from the wine cabinet. He headed over to it and Esmeralda turned around. "What...what are you doing..?" Aladdin sleepily said.  
"Oh, I was thirsty." Esmeralda said, very perky for this hour of night. Aladdin yawned. "We could share a fine wine?" Esmeralda asked.  
"Mmmm....okay sounds good..." Aladdin answered not fully awake yet.   
  
  
Later on Esmeralda nonchalantly tossed the second bottle of red wine into the trash can. Aladdin took their cups and quickly rinsed them in the sink. He followed Esmeralda to the bed.  
"Hey Aladdin..." Esmeralda started after she had climbed in. Aladdin was facing away from her but responded,  
"...Yea...?"  
"Do you...wanna do something...?"   
"...like....Like what?" Aladdin cautiously answered. Esmeralda sat up in bed and leaned over on his shoulder.   
"Ya know... 'stuff'..." she said while rubbing his muscular arm. Aladdin's forehead started to sweat. Then Esmeralda rolled him on his back and hopped on top of him with her legs straddled around his waist. She stared right into his eyes.  
"ESMERALDA!!!" Aladdin yelled.  
"Oh Aladdin!!!" Esmeralda said back while wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Esmeralda...what.....what are you....!!!" Aladdin tried to say as she slowly pulled the covers over their heads. "Esmeralda!.....What are you-" he quickly got in before she pushed her moist lips up to his. While they kissed she ran her fingers through his wavy black hair. At first, Aladdin was pushing her away but as she continued to kiss him, she pushed her hips toward his and he started to rub his hands up and down her arms. She quickly started to unravel his large red belt and he pushed the shoulder straps down her arms. She ran her fingers all around his chest while he moved his hands to her back and started to rip apart the snaps on the back of her dress. She threw his finally unwrapped belt out of the way as he pushed down the top part of her dress. It hung at her torso and he started to rub his hands along the silky dress still covering her thighs. She leaned on his chest and her breasts were pressed against him. Esmeralda's hands slowly made their way further down his chest until she came to his waist where his pants where. Right before she pulled them down she broke from the kiss momentarily.  
"Mmmmmm, I knew you were happy to see me...!" she purred. Aladdin ripped off the rest of her dress and laughed along. They continued to kiss passionately and the love making began.   
  
  
Esmeralda awoke first the next morning. She looked down and smiled to see Aladdin's strong, tan arm across her breasts. She turned her head to him and started to kiss his lips.   
"mmmmm..." he murmured. His eyes slowly opened. Then they grew wide in surprise. "Es.....Es....Esmer...Esmeralda...!?!?!??!?!" he stated. She giggled.  
"Mmm-hmmm, that's me!" she laughed. He removed his arm and tightly grasped the sheets covering his waist. He pulled them real close to his chin. She rolled over and started to sit up.  
"I'm hungry...how about I go make breakfast?" she said calmly. Then she looked over at him. "...After I get dressed..."  
"Get....get dressed...." Aladdin pointlessly repeated. "You should too..." she added. Aladdin lifted the covers and noticed he wasn't wearing anything.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he yelled. Esmeralda wrapped her blue robe around her but didn't tie the pink straps together as she headed to the kitchen. Aladdin quickly got up and followed her while wrapping the sheet around his waist sloppily. "You mean...You mean to say...to say I..." he stammered. Esmeralda ran her fingers up his chest to his face where she held her pointer on his lips.  
"...was really good..." she finished his sentence. Aladdin's eyes widened even more.  
"But...But I...."Aladdin helplessly searched for words. How could this have so easily happened? Esmeralda walked towards the couch and turned on the TV while sitting down.   
"Mmm, looks like we're scheduled for..." she started.  
"A...Another storm???" Aladdin hopelessly questioned.  
"Or two..." she seductively added. Aladdin sat down beside her on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling. Esmeralda ran her right hand along the side of his face. "Oh come on...you KNOW you liked it..." she put in. Aladdin continued to stare at the ceiling but a small smile started to form on his face. Then it got wider and he looked away from Esmeralda hoping she wouldn't notice. "See!" she said trying to turn his head back towards her. "You're smiling!!!" She smiled too. He pushed her hands off of him.  
"But I shouldn't be!!!" he retorted. She frowned, confused. Aladdin thought through his mind if he should say something about Jasmine or not. Would it make the situation better...or worse? Would Esmeralda be understanding? Why didn't he just tell her in the first place?! Aladdin was too confused to he just blurted out, "Look, maybe you should leave. Esmeralda's eyes widened in discontempt.  
"No." She replied.  
"What?" he said back in the same tone. She stared deep into his eyes and said,  
"Aladdin...I Love You!!!" then she looked down quickly and stood up. Aladdin's eyes grew large and his eyebrows narrowed. He turned away. She turned to face him. "Oh, I knew it from the moment I met you! And that kiss...that kiss told me for sure!" Aladdin still didn't look at her.  
"But Es...love...love is such a ...a strong word!" he finally said.  
"And I mean every bit of it." Esmeralda replied putting her hand on his cheek. He looked at her. "That's why last night was as good as it was..." she continued. "Men have come and gone in my life...most of them for only one thing...but you....none of them are like you Al..." she looked into his brown eyes with a very loving look.   
"You...you really mean all of that?" Aladdin said. She sat back down. "You know I do..." she responded.   
"Look, Es, I'm...I'm sorry but..." he started. But he turned away in disgust. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say anything that would help the situation. Esmeralda looked up at him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Esmeralda!" he said facing her with anger. Then his expression changed. His eyes grew soft and he couldn't help but look at her beautiful eyes. They slowly grew closer and soon were kissing. Over the TV, they heard the weather lady say,  
"Defiantly another storm tonight..." Aladdin broke the kiss and looked at the TV. Esmeralda watched him.  
"She can say that again!" he concluded. Then he dipped Esmeralda slightly and they kissed even more. A loud thunder clap sounded and they split in fear. They stared at each others eyes intently and the skies grew dark in seconds. Esmeralda's eyes glazed over with a very sultry look. Aladdin yawned.  
"Oh, are you tired?" she asked.  
"Mmm, sorta..." he replied. She grabbed his hand and started treading over to the bed.  
"Really...?" she said. She let go of his hand and hopped into the bed. His eyes widened again and he just stared at her. "Come on, I'll massage your back...how does that sound?" He grew a smile and laid down next to where she was sitting.  
  
Much later that night she stopped and asked him how it was. "Wow, you're really good at that!" he answered. She grinned.  
"That's not all I'm good at..." she purred. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said they should really go to sleep now. She put back on her petticoat and Aladdin coyly slid under the covers. She slid under them too and wrapped her arm across his chest while drifting off into sleep. He looked down at her and smiled. Then his thoughts reminded him of his wife and kids at home. He coughed as if to push them away. Esmeralda looked up at him. He seemed worried.  
"Are you having trouble sleeping?" she asked, concerned.   
"Yea..." he answered. She smiled.  
"Let me help you with that..." she said, and she started to kiss him.   
  
  
The next morning Aladdin awoke first to find Esmeralda naked and cradled in between his arms. He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I let it happen again!" He quietly said to himself. Esmeralda moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She turned to him.  
"Mmm, good night?" she said. Aladdin's eyebrow raised.   
"What? Don't you mean good morning?" he questioned. She laughed.  
"No, I mean last night...it was good?" she replied.   
"Oh..." Aladdin unconsciously said. She got up out of bed and wrapped her robe around her. "OH!!!!" he loudly repeated, obviously what she said had clicked. She chuckled.  
"I was waiting for it to register." she laughed and walked over to his kitchen area. Aladdin felt furious and fed up. 'I can't believe it happened again!' he told himself. 'The only way I can stop this is if...is if I make her leave!' he concluded. He stood up and wrapped the sheet around his waist.   
"Oh look!" he exclaimed pointing to the closed curtain in the window. "It's sunny! The storms are gone!" he ran over to her and started to push her towards the door.   
"But-"she tried to say something. He opened the door and scooted her out.  
"Have fun! Goodbye! Adieu!" he said as he shut the door. He then sat down on the bed. He took in a deep breath and looked at the floor. Then he saw Esmeralda's dress. He stared at it for a while. Then he went to the couch and turned on the TV.   
"Terrible storms will be raging all this week! Watch out and stay in safe shelter!" she repeated. BOOM!!!!! clapped the thunder outside. Rain started to pour in his slightly opened window.   
"Oh no! Esmeralda!" Aladdin exclaimed as he was running out of the hotel room.  
  
Esmeralda was walking outside hugging her robe closed.   
"What did I do??? I just don't understand..." she kept questioning herself. "Oh it just can't get any worse..." Just then the rain poured down on her. "Never mind that..." she said as she started to get soaked.   
"ESMERALDA!" she heard from a distance. She turned and saw a huge umbrella that read 'Hotel de la France'. She squinted and as the figure came closer she realized it was Aladdin.   
"Aladdin!!!" she yelled while waving to him. He stood right next to her and shielded her with the umbrella.   
"Are you okay?" Aladdin asked, out of breath. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"I am now..." she responded. They headed back to the hotel and Aladdin wrapped his arm around her.  
  
  
Later on the two leaned on the counter of the kitchen area drinking hot coffee.  
"Then why did you-"   
"I don't know..." Aladdin broke her sentence. She put down her mug and walked over to him.   
"I think I do..." she answered. She put her hand on his chin and made him look right at her. "You love me." She finally said. She continued to walk over to the bed where her petticoat was laying on the floor. Aladdin looked down at the ground then back up. He smiled. He looked over to Esmeralda and ran over to her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.   
"Esmeralda..." he started. She stared at him in awe. "You're right! I do love you!" He hugged her so tightly and close to him. Then they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes and were soon locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? Yes, no? Any questions, comments, or corrections can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
  
~Ryoko  
  



End file.
